


Where Fate Takes You

by orphan_account



Series: Remadora Muggle AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Family Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, tonks kinda hates her mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Muggle AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Q&A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221891) by [AyashiTetsuko132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132). 



_ Isn’t it funny where fate leads you? _

For example, if Remus hadn’t missed the bus on that fateful morning, he would have never met Tonks. If he had gotten to work on time, he wouldn’t even know of her existence.

Except he  _ did _ miss the bus. Meaning that he did get to meet Tonks. And this simple-yet-complicated event leads to many other important times in Remus’s life. All because he had been running late.

“WAIT!”

Remus stood on the sidewalk and stared in disbelief as the bus sped off without him. Sighing, he checked his phone and found out that the next bus wouldn’t be around for another 20 minutes or so. He phoned the school and explained his situation. 

“Sorry!”

Remus saw a young woman on her knees, quickly gathering her things. Remus bent down to help.

“No, it’s fine, I can do it myself,” the girl stammered. Remus handed her a thick book, a curiously painted calculator and a phone in a blue rabbit phone case. 

“Thank you.”

Remus stood up and let the girl stuff the rest of her belongings into her rucksack. He caught a glimpse of a watercolour paint set and a few brushes, he wondered what she did. He helped the girl to her feet.

The bus finally arrived, and a small group of people boarded the bus, including Remus and the girl. Remus found a spot to stand at and reached for the handle, not paying attention to where his hand was. His fingers brushed against something warm.

“Sorry!”

Remus saw the girl again. She had stuffed her hands into her sweater pockets and was blushing profusely. “That’s okay.”

Remus pondered about what to say next. “Have we met before?”

“Minutes ago, at the bus stop?”

Remus had to strain his ears to be able to hear her soft voice. “No, not that. I think I’ve seen you before, at a cafe, I think.”

“I wait for tables at the Burrow in the evenings.”

“Ah.”

Remus paused for a while. “Why evenings?”

“In the mornings, I work at a tattoo parlour.”

Remus was surprised that this girl was so open about her work. “Do you paint or draw in your free time?”

The girl looked at him, eyebrows raised. “How do you know?”

Remus waved his hands, a little frantically. “I inferred, you seem to have a lot of sketchbooks and paints and other art supplies in your bag.”

“Are you an English professor?”

“You could say that.”

The girl smiled, her pink lips curving upwards. Remus didn’t know why he noticed this. “I’m Nymphadora, but you’re better off calling me Tonks.”

“I’m Remus, pleased to meet you.”

The two shook hands.

The bus stopped and Remus quickly waved. “Bye, Tonks.”

“Bye.”

Remus quickly got off the bus and ran to the school. He pushed open the doors to the office.

Remus quickly headed to class and greeted his waiting students. While he taught, he found that he had trouble concentrating on his lesson. 

He was glad when the day was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks was excited to see where the day took her. Most days were the same, the mornings and afternoons were spent at the tattoo parlour, the evenings were spent at the small cafe that Molly owned. Weekends were usually better, she would spend long hours just drawing and painting and doing whatever she pleased. 

Today was more interesting than normal. In the morning, she had (rather stupidly) fallen and met Remus. Remus was interesting. He seemed like a… how would she explain it? He seemed like he had a long and very interesting story behind his life, one with lots of twists and turns and loops. It would be quite enjoyable to paint him.

That was a good idea. She will start on Saturday.

But today was not Saturday. It was Wednesday, Saturday was too far away. At least it had been a fairly interesting Wednesday. She was going to see if she could find Remus at the cafe.

So as soon as her shift at the tattoo parlour finished, she swung her bag onto her shoulder (nearly knocking over a small vase, much to her colleague’s amusement) and quite literally “sprinted” out of the building.

The cafe was not far, but the run had never seemed as long as it seemed right now. Perhaps it was due to her haste that it seemed so long, she was so eager to get there.

How she must have looked to the passing pedestrians! With her choppy pink hair flying, and her old brown rucksack slapping her back with every step, and her extremely colourful clothing flashing as she made a turn… she chuckled as she skidded to a stop in front of the cafe.

She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She was a few minutes early, a rare occasion (she was usually late). Molly would be pleased. 

As soon as she could breathe, she pulled open the door with gusto. Molly, not unaware of Tonks’s unusual behaviour, questioned her.

“No, I’m perfectly fine, Molly. Just excited.”

“What’s so excitable about a little cafe?”

Molly tossed Tonks an apron and lead her into the kitchen.

“If you pay attention to the people who come here, it’s not as boring as it seems,” Tonks helped herself to a cup of coffee. “Sorry- I don’t mean that it  _ is  _ boring, just… it must seem slightly drab to be working here all day, every day if you know what I mean.”

Molly smiled warmly. “Interesting insight, perhaps I’ll try staring at people.”

Tonks grinned and took another sip of her coffee. 

Work was slow until around 3. That was when people came flooding in.

Tonks interested herself by looking at people. She found a woman carrying a 6-year-old girl, who had stuck plastic feathers all over her blonde hair. There was a potbellied man with a fur hat (who does that in the summer?) that ordered a concerningly large amount of coffees (10 to be exact). There was a hairy teenage boy who pondered for 10 minutes about whether to get a donut or a sandwich. Other than that, work was the usual.

As soon as the usual rush of afternoon customers was over, Tonks returned to the kitchen to finish her coffee. She and Molly had an enjoyable conversation about hair colours. They were later joined by Ginny and Ron (who kept eating the cookies). 

Around 6-ish, Remus finally came.

At first, he pretended not to notice Tonks. After all, Tonks was hidden by most of the counter (she was trying to retrieve a box).

“Wotcher, stranger.”

“Hello, Tonks.”

“Hi, Professor.”

There was much greeting, Ginny and Ron had both emerged from the kitchen and seemed intent to talk to their teacher. Molly came out sometime later and asked Remus about her children’s grades. Tonks eavesdropped while she brought Remus a coffee.

“Thanks, Tonks.”

“You’re welcome.”

She left Remus to do his work alone and helped the other Weasleys tend to the other customers. Ron was sitting at the counter, chewing on his eraser as he thought. Ginny’s fingers were flying over her phone, Tonks wondered if she was even doing her work. 

By the time the cafe closed, Remus was the last customer left. Tonks was busy wiping the counters with disinfectant (Remus had not noticed, and a corner of his paper got wet with the spray) and Molly was in the kitchen, yelling at the others and washing the dishes. Remus appeared perfectly comfortable with staying this late, perhaps he was friendly with the other Weasleys.

“We’re closing.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Do you often stay this late? It’s 10.”

“I do usually stay this late.”

Tonks wiped down the table Remus was sitting at.

“May I walk you home?”

“That’s a funny request, we’ve only just met and it’s not 1931. But yes, you may.”

This day was mostly normal, except for the few minutes of conversation she shared with Remus. Yet somehow, the day seemed much more entertaining than usual.

Funny how life does that, isn't it?


End file.
